Ark: Facilities Explanations File
Facilities are physical assets owned by Ark which are site-specific. This usually means buildings or long-term Projects being conducted in the field. But it can also pertain to Anomalies which Ark personnel cannot move from current location or to secondary assets such as offices or warehouses purchased by Division Central for the daily operations of the Ark. *Current Ark policy prohibits the leasing or renting of assets. Due to the sensitive nature of the Ark, all items or assets used by Ark personnel are required to have legal documentation of ownership within the archives of Division Central. Exceptions are only allowable with the express written permission of a Division Director or Division Prefect. '' Facility Types: -Command Facility = Command Facilities are owned and operated by Division Central, and policy states that only Division Central can operate on the premises of a Command Facility to prevent Anomalies from gaining access to sensitive information or otherwise compromising inter-Ark operations. -Research Facility = The majority of Ark owned Facilities are designated Research Facilities, property designed to house and detain Anomalies and research labs for studying Anomaly capabilities. -Detention Facility = Detention Facilities are used to house Anomalies in large quantities, or to house persons committed of crimes against the Ark. -Guard Facility = Guard Facilities are designed to house artifact Anomalies. -Archive Facility = Archive Facilities are used to store and archive the files and documentation of the operations of the Ark. -Design Facility = These Facilities are used for research and design, information from Projects is developed into usable technologies. -Security Facility = Every few Facilities available to the Ark will be set aside for the training, equipment and general operational upkeep of Security Teams and inter-Ark security systems. Security Facilities also house data centers for monitoring inter-Ark communications for signs of tampering or developing and upgrading software used by Ark personnel. Security Facilities also house the location-trial courtrooms employed by the Ark. They also posses private offices for the local personnel of the Special Investigations Division. Facility Designation: Facility Designations are important to allow for smooth transfer of information and assets between member groups of the Ark. Because Facilities tend to be operated primarily by one Division, with sections of the Facility indefinitely loaned to other Division personnel, each Facility is designated by the first three (3) letters of the Division name and a numerical identifier. ENO23 would be a Facility owned and operated by Enoch Division, and it would be the 23rd currently operating Facility owned by the Division. The numerical identifiers (numbers) of Facilities lost or shut-down by the Ark retain their numbers and will not have their numbers transferred to new Facilities in order to prevent confusion. Facility Protocols: Each Ark Facility is tasked with an extensive list of Protocols unique to its own content and condition. Failure to follow Protocols is grounds for immediate disciplinary action and/or on-site termination if deemed necessary by Security Teams. -'''Nuclear Warhead': Facilities housing Anomalies of White Threat Level or higher, unless expressively tasked otherwise by Division Central or superior Ark authority, are to be equipped with nuclear warheads which are to be activated in the event of a total Facility-wide breakdown. Loss of contact with Facilities housing Anomalies of White Threat Level or higher for more than four hours is also grounds for remote activation of a Facility's nuclear warhead. -'Atmospheric Contamination': Contamination through various means (chemical, biological, etc.) are to result in immediate, automatic Facility lock-down. If the Facility is not cleared within nine (9) hours of contamination or if Division Central does not negate the count-down, the Facility's automatic defenses will activate a Facility-wide thermo-scrubbing procedure. -'Biosafety Procedures:' Anomalies possessing a biological, chemical, or similar "spreading agent" attribute will be rated on a scale of 1 - 6. Biosafety Level 1 will be a mere precaution, while an Anomaly rated Biosafety Level 6 would be an extremely infectious and dangerous viral agent or similar threat. Biosafety Procedures are to be followed at all times. Failure to follow Biosafety Procedures 1-3 will result in immediate disciplinary action. Failure to follow Biosafety Procedures 3-6 will result in immediate sedation, forced bodily sterilization cleansing, and no less then 3 months in a secure medical-quarantine cell followed by termination / administration of amnesiacs. -'Metric System': All Ark documentation, policy, reports and any written materials from its personnel are to utilize the Metric system of measurements. -'Auto-Defenses': All Facilities are to be equipped with Security Teams, appropriate level of defensive structuring (walls, steel doors, plate locks, etc.), as well as mechanical auto-defenses which can be reprogrammed or activated on-site or off-site by Division Central or the Senior Researcher's Council. Auto-Defenses will include but are not limited too: automated miniguns, toxic gas canisters placed at regular intervals along ventilation shafts, thermo-scrubbing atmospheric devices placed in all rooms and shafts, various 'choke points' and detention checkpoints built into the Facility's architectural layout, etc. -'Security Personnel Clearance Levels' = Each Facility is expected to designate a security clearance gradient to be used by all Security Team members and Facility staff. 1 -7 is normal, with 1 being the lowest and 7 the highest level clearance (normally only held by Facility Directors and immediate subordinates).